


Драко Малфой и Святочный бал

by sverhanutaya



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene, POV Draco Malfoy, Pining Draco Malfoy, Unrequited Love, Yule Ball (Harry Potter), Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-06 21:56:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18225917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sverhanutaya/pseuds/sverhanutaya
Summary: Существует миллион причин, почему первый в жизни бал оказывается для Драко посредственнейшим кошмаром, однако в глубине души он понимает, из чего (кого) всецело произрастает его разочарование.





	Драко Малфой и Святочный бал

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Draco Malfoy and The Yule Ball](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5339960) by [ihavetodothis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihavetodothis/pseuds/ihavetodothis). 



— Наших четверых чемпионов просим пройти в центр зала, — произнесла профессор Макгонагалл гулким, магически усиленным голосом.   
  
Драко оставался стоять на месте, глядя поверх плеча Панси на вечно растрёпанную гриву чёрных волос, которые могли принадлежать только Гарри Поттеру. Того, спотыкающегося, тащила к центру помещения Парвати Патил, разодетая в какие-то потрёпанные национальные одеяния —  _весьма под стать её партнёру,_  подумал Драко с усмешкой, которая прожила недолго.  
  
— Ладно тебе, Драко. Сейчас только болванам Турнира можно на танцпол, — голос Панси достиг его ушей сквозь громкую безвкусную музыку и гомон возбуждённых учеников.   
  
Словно и не слыша Панси, Драко не отводил от Поттера взгляда прищуренных глаз, тщательно изучая резкий разрез на его чёрно-белой мантии, и конус стрижки на загривке, и нежную гладкость кожи на нём, вопреки всей неряшливости...   
  
— Да что с тобой? Давай пошли, — сказала его спутница.  
  
С последним мимолётным взглядом на фарфоровую руку Поттера, переместившуюся на талию Патил, Драко оторвал глаза. Ему вдруг подурнело, словно он что-то не то съел, а впрочем, ничего удивительного. Хогвартский стол всегда и в подмётки не годился тому, какой накрывали эльфы у него дома.  
  
Когда Панси вывела его из тени в толпу нечемпионов, Драко начал пробирать пот, невзирая на комфортную прохладу в помещении. Собственное сердце казалось тяжёлым и почти хрупким, будто если бы кто-нибудь хоть пальцем в него ткнул — оно рассыпалось бы в мельчайшую керамическую крошку.  
  
— Тео вот считает её хорошенькой, эту Патил. А как по мне, то у неё нос великоват... да и прикид её — это же просто катастрофа. То, что он национальный, не придаёт ему хорошего вкуса, — напыщенно изрекала Панси, вздёрнув носик.  
  
Не успев себя остановить, Драко уже вообразил собственную руку у Поттера на плече, по подушечкам пальцев прошлась шелковистая ткань, а потом он стал гадать, что Поттер и Патил сделают после танцев — просто ли разойдутся с вежливыми улыбками? Или улизнут в глухой коридор, чтобы пообжиматься, как сделали бы большинство их ровесников?  
  
От этой мысли у Драко сжались кулаки, и глаза вновь выцепили Поттера из толпы. Накатило непреодолимое побуждение вынуть волшебную палочку и предать Поттера с Патил забвению, однако Драко не должен был забывать, кто он такой и где находится.  
  
В центре зала изящно кружили четыре пары молодых людей, среди которых и Поттер, а остальные ученики, присутствующие на балу, собрались вокруг чемпионов, глядя на них с восхищением, которого Малфой так мечтал достичь.  
  
Тут он наконец-то заметил рядом с собой Панси. Её рот совершал частые движения, а брови надвинулись на переносицу в некрасивой хмурости.  
  
— ...-Грейнджер одним замечательным заклинанием — и это кошмарное платье разлетится в клочья... Драко? Ты вообще меня слушаешь?  
  
— Этот бал — полный отстой. Готов поспорить, кошка Филча и то получше бы его украсила. Давай уйдём, пока ещё можно, — ожесточённо выплюнул Драко, хватая Панси за локоть и шагая сквозь толпу.  
  
— Не хочешь танцевать? Я подумала, можем дождаться другой песни, тогда и...  
  
— Танцевать рядом с этими ничтожествами? Не вижу смысла.  
  
— Чтоб ты знал, я два часа убила на сборы. И хотела бы по крайней мере станцевать.  
  
На полпути к двери Драко бросил последний взгляд на Поттера, который в этот момент кланялся и уходил обратно в толпу. Его стеснённая глупая улыбка вскипятила у Драко кровь, и он не мог больше этого вынести. Ему необходим был глоток свежего воздуха; очень уж жарко и душно было в этом зале с кучей народу.  
  
— Как хочешь. Я на улицу.  
  
— Что? Но... Драко!  
  
Она протянула руку, чтобы его остановить, однако он уже удалялся скованной поступью во внешний коридор.


End file.
